


Spice To Life

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky’s husband is a bit mad at him for going on Forever Red. Rocky/OC Disscussions of and mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice To Life

D'angelo was furious.

No, beyond furious.

 

He was currently sitting on his couch with his heavily pregnant belly in front of him, while eating a bowl of Ben and Jerry's and watching the TV. But he couldn't concentrate right now.

You know why?

Because Rocky is a complete bastard.

A complete and utter bastard, that's why.

Rocky had unceremoniously disappeared off the face of the earth for a week because of a "business trip".

 

How stupid was D'angelo for believing that excuse!

 

Turns out, Rocky went on a potentially dangerous and risky mission to the moon with about 10 other Red Rangers.

And now, thanks to a phone call from Kat, here he was, at almost 4 minutes to midnight, waiting for Rocky to come home so he could maim his sorry ass.

He had no doubt that Rocky had probably and stupidly, instead of calling him, gone to the bar with the other Red Rangers to catch up.

A subtle very quiet opening of a door alerted him that Rocky was home and trying to tiptoe in.

 

Not gonna happen.

 

"ROCKY DESANTOS, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE SO DON'T YOU DARE GO UP THOSE STAIRS." He whisper-yelled.

He heard Rocky freeze on the first step and mutter some cuss words to himself before backing into the lounge room where D'angelo sat, arms crossed and frowning with a certain look that meant pure death to Rocky.

"Hey uhh... Angel, wha-what are you doing up this late?"  
"Oh, i don't know, waiting for my husband to come home from a business trip? Take a seat."

Rocky sat down, fully intending to make an excuse on why he was late coming home when one more look from D'angelo was all it took for Rocky to know that he knew to shut up and to know that he knew where he had been.

Rocky smiled sheepishly at this, he knew he would have to use all his charm power to get out of this one.

"Look D'angelo, i really can explain..."

"Explain? Explain? Rocky, you went on a trip that could have killed you and you didn't possibly think would find out eventually what you were doing?!"

"No, i didn't think of it that way, i just thought that you wouldn't mind if i just saved the world again."

"Rocky, i was worried about you! 11 Red Rangers on a mission together equals trouble, you should know that by now!"

"I do, but we had to save the world! I didn't even touch one drink because i had to come home to you and... wait a second. How did you know i was even on a mission anyway?"

D'angelo smirked.

"Kat phoned me. She is really pissed off at you, but it's because you were with her husband who is probably beaten over the head right now and on D.E.C.A's metal floor."

Rocky smirked.

"Andros deserves whatever he gets these days."

"I can't believe that Andros and Tommy planned the whole thing! I mean Andros i can yes, but Tommy! He usually can't even remember our address let alone make an entire excuse to Kimberly for a mission up."

"He's getting much better at it, i still can't believe he's a doctor."

"You and me both." D'angelo huffed and sat back down on the couch, exhausted. His feet were hurting, his back was hurting and all he wanted to do was sleep. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as the baby stirred, moved and kicked at his insides.

"Are you okay?" Rocky's concerned voice snapped him out of thought, bringing him back to the real world.

"Yeah, just tired, sore and bubby is annoying me a bit." He sighed, running a hand over his stomach.

Rocky's hand joined his and soon enough, he could feel the baby calm down and stop.

"Ava's been missing you, she always asks when you're coming back."

"Well, i'm back now, so tomorrow morning, i'll be here when she wakes up to take her to school."

D'angelo looked at Rocky with a sleepy smile. "Where did i ever find someone like you?"

"On my butt on the pavement, trying not to complain like an old man about my back."

Both of them laughed, but afterwards D'angelo let out a massive yawn. Rocky chuckled a bit, but picked his husband up bridal-style, just like on their wedding day. D'angelo snuggled into his chest as they headed up to the bedroom.

He then put the pregnant man on the bed under the covers before stripping down to his boxers and getting in the bed himself.

D'angelo rolled over and out his head on Rocky's chest and Rocky pulled him as close as his belly would allow him to be.

"Welcome home Rocky."

"It's good to be back."


End file.
